tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW 35 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #35 (IDW)]]Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 3) ("Monster, Außenseiter und Verrückte", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 18. Juli 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #35 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco und Mike Henderson (S. 3) *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|120px|Eine bessere VergangenheitTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Michelangelo **Leonardo (Cameo) **Donatello (erwähnt) **Splinter (Cameo) *Casey Jones **Angel/Nobody **Harold Lillja (verbales Cameo) *Old Hob und Slash *''Stock Gen'' **Lindsey Baker **Chet Allen (in Rückblick) *thumb|250px|Slash dreht aufPigeon Pete *Purple Dragons **Hun **Link, Malo und Chun *Woody Dirkins *Mrs. Jones (in Rückblick) *Shredder (erwähnt) *Rattenkönig (angedeutet) Inhalt thumb|left|200px|Neue Freunde(?)Während der Rest ihrer Familie mit ihren eigenen Abenteuern beschäftigt ist, haben sich Michelangelo und Raphael an die Aufgabe gemacht, die ihnen Meister Splinter aufgetragen hat"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 - nämlich mit Old Hob wieder in Kontakt zu treten. Nachdem sie sich von Woody ein paar Pizzas als Gastgeschenk besorgt haben, ziehen die beiden Turtles los, Michelangelo optimistisch wie immer, Raphael jedoch immer noch misstrauisch darüber, ob Hob überhaupt zu trauen ist. So begeben sie sich zu Hobs Appartment, wo ihnen Slash im freudigen Willkommen von Michelangelo und den Pizzas trotz Hobs Anweisungen die Tür weit aufbricht und den Turtles somit freien Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung liefert. Im Inneren aber lassen zwei neue Dinge sie abrupt stehenbleiben: Die an einen Stuhl gefesselte und geknebelte Lindsey, und ein schwachsinniger Mutanten-Täuberich, der sich ihnen immerfort als Pete vorstellt! thumb|200px|Hobs SchilderungenNachdem die Turtles sich von der ersten Überraschung erholt haben, erklärt Hob ihnen den Grund für die Präsenz seiner neuen Hausgenossen. Nachdem Splinter ihm einen Vorrat Mutagen aus den Stock Gen-Labors besorgt hatte,"City Fall" #5 hat Hob versucht, sich seine eigene Mutantentruppe zum Schutz der Mutanten vor den Menschen zu erschaffen, jedoch verlief sein erster Versuch (mit Pete als Resultat) nicht ganz nach Wunsch: Zwar hat das Mutagen Pete körperlich verwandelt, jedoch mangelt es ihm bei weitem an Intelligenz. Daher ist Hob auf die Idee gekommen, einen ausgebildeten Wissenschaftler für das Projekt heranzuziehen; und wer wäre eine bessere Kandidatin als Lindsey, welche die nötige Expertise in dieser Art von Arbeit besitzt und nach der Zerstörung von Stock Gen nun einen neuen Job benötigt? Ihre Entführung interpretiert Hob als "Vorstellungsgespräch", in dem er Lindsey klarmachen wollte, was für einen Job sie auszuführen hat - natürlich gegen entsprechende finanzielle Gegenleistung, die sich Hob für diesen Zweck eigens bereitgelegt hat. thumb|left|200px|Lindseys GeschichteAls Überzeugungsmittel präsentiert Hob den Turtles und Lindsey eine Spritze, in der sich eine Probe von Splinters Blut - und dem darin enthaltenen psychotropischen Serum - befindet, welche er sich während Splinters Gefangenschaft bei Stock Gen einmal heimlich unter den Nagel gerissen hat.''IDW Villains Micro-Series: Old Hob'' Daraufhin erzählt Lindsey ihnen, dass sie für die Erschaffung des Serums verantwortlich war, doch der Verlust der Formel durch den Ninja-Einbruch im Labor"Change Is Constant" #2 ihre nachfolgenden Arbeiten - so Slashs eigene Mutation"Sins of the Fathers" #3 - entscheidend zurückgeworfen hat, da ohne das Serum die Entwicklung einer menschlichen Intelligenz bei den Mutanten praktisch nicht möglich ist. Um ihre Arbeit zu vollenden, erklärt sich Lindsey bereit, mit Hob zu kooperieren, doch Hobs Vorschlag, die Blutprobe an Pete zu testen, lehnt sie jedoch entschieden ab. Da Hobs und Petes Mutationen sich unter unkontrollierten Bedingungen ereignet haben, wäre ein solches Unternehmen aus dem Stehgreif viel zu riskant; entweder sie bekommt ein vollständig eingerichtetes Labor, in dem sie mit einem neuen Testobjekt arbeiten kann, oder Slash, der im Labor aufgewachsen ist, bekommt das Mittel verabreicht. Hob aber lehnt beide Optionen seinerseits kategorisch ab, da er 1) nicht monatelang auf seine Armee warten will und 2) Slash niemals wieder die Rolle einer Laborratte spielen soll. thumb|200px|Slashs GeisteswandlungSlash jedoch nimmt den beiden die Entscheidung ab. Er hat genug vom Gespräch mitbekommen, um zu wissen, welche Chancen das Serum ihm geben könnte, und so schnappt er sich spontan die Spritze und injiziert sich das Mittel selbst. Doch kaum ist das Seum in seine Blutbahn gelangt, wird er plötzlich wild vor Schmerzen und attackiert Michelangelo, als dieser ihm zu Hilfe kommen will. Bevor er diesem und Raphael aber noch den Garaus machen kann und Hob sich gezwungen sieht, ihn mit einem Taser ruhigzustellen, zeigt das Serum seine Wirkung: Slash verliert seine Aggression, sein Verstand wird klarer, und er versichert den anderen in perfekt artikulierten Sätzen, dass jetzt wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm ist! thumb|left|200px|Kein Sinn für PietätIn der Zwischenzeit ist Casey in seiner Depression über den Verlust seines Vaters und seines Hockeystipendiums, bedingt durch die ihm vom Shredder zugefügten Verletzungen,"City Fall" #1 und #2 auf den Friedhof gegangen, auf dem seine Mutter ruht. Jedoch wird sein Moment der Sehnsucht und Reue von niemand anderem als Hun und den Purple Dragons rüde unterbrochen, da Hun wusste, dass Casey in seinen depressiven Momenten gerne hierher begibt. Nun will Hun seine Obligation zum Shredder erfüllen und Casey eliminieren, nachdem dieser sich geweigert hat, dem Foot Clan beizutreten. thumb|200px|Ein Schutzengel greift einTrotz der Übermacht denkt Casey nicht im Geringsten daran, seine Prinzipien aufzugeben; er zückt seine Schläger und nimmt den Kampf gegen die Dragons auf. Obwohl er sein Bestes gibt, wird er von der Übermacht überwältigt und Hun bereitet sich darauf vor, ihm mit seinen bloßen Händen das Lebenslicht auszublasen. Doch da wird er von einem starken Taser getroffen, und die Purple Dragons werden von Angel - in Harolds Kampfanzug - mit einem Antischwerkraftstoß gegen die Wand eines Grabmals geschleudert. Als Hun sich wieder aufrappelt, lenkt Angel ihn mit einem Laserschuss und einem fallenden Grabobelisken ab und zieht sich mit Casey in Sicherheit zurück. thumb|left|200px|Angels RatschlagSpäter, auf einem Dach, erklärt Angel, dass sie sich nach Caseys deprimierten Rückzug gedacht hatte, dass er das Grab seiner Mutter aufsuchen und dabei in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, und nachdem sie Harold dazu überreden konnte, sie den Kampfanzug anziehen zu lassen - für einen Kommunikatortest, wie sie ihm weisgemacht hatte -, hatte sie ihn dann am Friedhof abgepasst. Sie gibt ihm den Ratschlag, sich nicht mehr zu sehr an die Vergangenheit - besonders nicht an seinen Verlierer von einem Vater - zu hängen, sondern sich stattdessen einen eigenen Weg zu suchen und es für sich selbst besser zu machen. thumb|240px|Der Laurer im SchattenZur gleichen Zeit sitzen Leonardo und Splinter immer noch ihn ihrer Meditationsrunde im Versteck vertieft, dabei nicht merkend, dass sie aus dem Schatten des nahen Abflusstunnels heraus von Dutzenden kleiner roter Augenpaare - und einem größeren Paar - beobachtet werden... Trivia *Mit Pigeon Pete wird erstmals ein Charakter aus der 2012 Animationsserie, die parallel zur Erstpublikation der Comicserie verlief, mit in die IDW-Kontinuität eingeführt. *Die Szenen auf dem Friedhof sind entfernt an die Mirage Comic-Geschichte "Shades of Gray, Part One" angelehnt. *Im Originalheft befindet sich im Editorial-Teil ein Konstruktionsprofil vom Nobody-Kampfanzug. Neudruckversionen *''Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)